


【海士】沙盒安眠

by plmokninub



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plmokninub/pseuds/plmokninub
Summary: 二月参本旧文现在来看写的并不令人满意
Kudos: 12





	【海士】沙盒安眠

箱庭if  
年龄操作及双方死亡描写有  
海东大树（22）x 门矢士（19）

1.  
出租屋窗外停了壹只麻雀。  
海東大樹拿眼看著他，手裏正用塊米白色的軟布擦著壹把模樣奇特的槍，動作緩慢又單調。那麻雀長得又瘦又小，羽毛沒有光澤，就連胸前的絨毛也看上去也並不柔軟，尾巴上的毛也有幾根分了叉。好醜的壹只鳥。海東心想。那麻雀像是聽見了他內心偷摸的滴咕，轉過頭用壹對圓溜溜、豆粒壹樣的黑眼打量起海東來了。  
「妳看什麽。」海東見他這番舉動，索性槍也不擦了，隨手擱在了壹旁的茶幾上，金屬和玻璃相碰發出叮咣的幾聲噪音。「騎士遊戲終於是玩夠了嗎。」他又問，可聲音飄在沒有人情味的空氣裏，顯得空蕩蕩的。  
「妳來我這裏是想通了，要主動送死？」海東接著說，他把兩肘靠放在膝蓋上，十指交叉，黑色的腕表硌在他突起的骨節上。  
麻雀既沒有張起翅膀離開，也沒有回答他的問題，只伸出蒼白的兩手拿起掛在身前的相機，旋開鏡頭的蓋子，最後為眼前的男人拍下壹張照片。  
「妳啞巴了嗎？」海東大樹站起身來快步走到門矢士跟前，低沈的聲音裏帶著壹絲急躁。「還是說妳的喉嚨上次被我捅壞了？」他用手指狠狠地點在門矢士的胸口。  
「沒有。」門矢士被他的手指戳得有些痛，不由得皺起眉毛，他動動嘴唇和聲帶以證明自己還能夠說話。他擡起眼皮毫無懼意地看著海東，被目光註視的男人半晌才發現門矢士的眼睛不是完全的黑，它們是極暗的紅，好像白墻上幹涸的血跡。「我來只是要和妳道謝。雖然我真的非常討厭妳，但Diend卡的事還是謝謝了。」他開口。  
海東聽罷表情隱忍地閉上眼，他深呼吸壹口，吐出來的氣息帶著微微顫抖的聲音，說道，「妳在用那件事來嘲笑我嗎。我輸了，所以我沒有殺妳，把Diend的卡給妳。也不需要妳來感恩。」  
士再次皺起眉和海東四目相對，他緩緩地搖搖頭解釋，「我沒有嘲笑的意思。海東，那是兩碼事。我僅僅對幫助本身表達感謝。」士說罷從相機底部抽出壹張剛拍好的照片，上面的海東坐在黑色的藤椅上，過長蓬松的劉海將他的眼神襯得略發可怖。士把照片放在茶幾上轉身準備離開，卻突然被身後的海東拽著手腕按倒在地。  
2.  
門矢士躺在地板上，現在是八月，天氣正熱的時候，然而士卻覺得身下的地板冰涼刺骨，寒氣透過衣服打在他的背上。品紅色的黑飛鳥相機摔在離他兩米來遠的地方，士別過臉去看，相機磕在了茶幾的壹腿上，兩個鏡頭蓋子摔掉了，其中壹個還裂了開來，黑色的大小殘片掉在地上，士心裏默默的想著相機是不是裏面也摔掉了幾個零件。  
相機是士小時候從家裏翻出來的，它放在壹個櫃子裏，被其他亂七八糟的物件推進最裏面。看到它的時候士猛的覺得這臺相機同他壹樣，孤獨又沈默。  
「相機。」他說。士的聲音很小，像落在地上的壹根針，發出清脆細弱的丁零聲。他看著相機的方向緩緩眨了兩下眼，沒有理會把他按在地上的人發出咬牙切齒的咯吱聲。  
海東盯著士的側臉，月光透過玻璃打在上面呈現出壹種慘白色，揪著士領子的海東的手也變成了同樣的慘白色。為什麽門矢士的態度壹定要如此的傲慢。海東默默地在心裏想著。懦弱、膽小、又不可壹世。黑發的男人用力的咬了咬自己的下唇，然後他的舌頭嘗到了些許鐵銹的味道。  
「士。」海東喃喃地念著對方的名字，松開了揪緊衣領的手，轉而用兩手的手掌撫摸上對方的脖頸，士的皮膚幹燥光滑，動脈隱藏在底下突突的跳動著。海東想起士房間裏的壹幅畫，皮膚幹燥發紅，雙腿蚯蚓般纖弱扭曲的嬰兒圖像。此刻嬰兒的脖頸就在他手下，脆弱的好像壹根脆枝，稍稍用力便能夠折斷。「看著我。」海東逐漸收緊了手指。  
「看著我。」男人又重復了壹遍。  
然而士的反應未能如他所願，暗橘色頭發的青年依舊保持著那副殉道者壹般的表情，抿著嘴唇，為窒息感而皺起眉毛，喉結不住地上下滾動，從中發出細微的嗚咽，但並無痛苦的意思。  
「看著我。士。看著我。」海東低下身子湊近士側過去的臉，伏在他耳邊輕輕地吹氣，溫暖潮濕的聲音飄進士的耳朵。海東吻了吻士的耳廓，松開了被他掐得滿是紅指印的脖子。士大口的喘著氣，像個剛被從水裏救出來的溺水者。  
海東抓著他的上臂扶他起身，壹手托著士的下巴，拇指抵在他的下唇示意對方把嘴張開，士稍微擡起臉來看著他，他正跪在海東兩腿之間，鼻尖和海東的褲子布料只有幾厘米的距離，他明白海東的意思。門矢士垂下視線，長而直的睫毛遮住他的眼睛。士拉開對方的褲鏈和灰黑色的內褲，張開嘴用柔軟的唇舌討好他的男性象征。  
士的嘴是能说会道的一张嘴，从中而出的傷人話不计其数，刻薄且無禮，但只有海東清楚這張嘴的裏面長著貝肉壹般的柔軟舌頭，蛇壹樣緊致溫暖的喉嚨。  
他舔得很賣力，整根吞入又吐出，盡力的放松舌頭和嘴唇愛撫莖側和頂端，仔細清理幹凈流出來的精液並悉數咽下。亲吻柱身和阴囊的样子像是在品嘗什麽美味，任何人見了都會對被服務者產生羨慕之情。  
海東拿開頂在門矢士太陽穴處的Diendriver，伸手撫摸他的臉，用手指撥開被汗水黏在上面的頭發，最後颇作寵愛地揉了揉士細膩的耳垂。「妳知道壹件事嗎？」海東說，「妳的嘴唇很好看，飽滿圓潤，吻起來叫人很满足。但妳说话真的很难听，它們太刻薄，所以比起接吻，妳的嘴更適合給男人含陰莖。」  
門矢士闻言喉管猛地縮了壹下，海東因此發出壹聲急促的抽氣聲，隨後按著士的頭後往下按，強迫他將嘴裏的東西咽到底。龜頭卡在咽部的感覺讓士不住地流淚，幾近嘔吐的難言痛苦讓他開始劇烈的掙紮，但收效甚微。  
當海東發泄在士口中後他終於放開了手，門矢士跪在地上止不住地咳嗽，稀稀拉拉的精液摻著唾液和鼻水汇成几串，從他的口鼻內流到地上。海東大樹見狀並未心生憐憫，壹腳踩在士的肩膀將他踢翻。  
「真可憐。阿士。妳嘴裡鼻子裡都是精液。」海東故作悲傷地用指背擦去士臉上的液體混合物。「但這樣子和你聽配的。」  
門矢士並未說話，只是壹雙淚眼望著地板的縫隙。莫名想起間隙中的妖怪。  
「嗯……？…」右胸被人強行捏在手裏玩弄的感覺讓士有壹種難言的羞恥感，嘴裏零星發出壹兩聲還算好聽的喘息。他把頭埋得很低，嘴角還掛著方才的精液，酒紅色的雙眼藏在頭發垂下造成的陰影裏，好像這樣就能逃得無影無蹤。海東默不作聲地繼續手上的動作，士的胸部並不大，但意外的有彈性，玩起來很舒服。乳暈是偏深的粉色，海東故意的去吻，滿意的收獲了壹個士的微小顫抖和噎在喉嚨裏的呻吟。  
「妳看起來還挺喜歡這樣的。」海東的聲音裏帶著笑意，他雙手扶住士的膝蓋，把他的雙腿向兩邊掰開。門矢士的腿長得相當漂亮，細長又弧度適中，他捏了捏他的大腿內側，手感柔軟舒適。士有些怕癢，海東的手壹貼上去便讓他緊張得夾起雙腿，兩團溫熱擠著對方的手。  
「著急了？」海東大樹非但沒有把手抽回去，反而轉轉手掌覆上了士的會陰處，拉开他的西装裤链，褪掉里面白色的四角裤，露出平坦光滑的小腹。  
士的那处一点毛也没有，或者说非常的淡，本应是暗橘色的毛发看上去却是极薄的一层蜂蜜色。士的阴茎颜色也是淡的，半勃着流出前液的样子看着有些可爱，海东猜他大概也不会自慰，否则不会有这样偏白的淡粉色下体。  
会阴处柔软的皮肤和穴口被玩弄的时候士没发出多少声音，只用接连不断的喘息回应海东手指的动作，这不是海东第一次对他这么做，但依旧煎熬得让人难以忍受。双腿间过量的润滑液流的到处都是，随着扩张抽插的动作发出古怪恶心的水声。海东用指腹轻轻按摩士腹内的一小部分内壁，里面滚烫黏滑，藏在皮下的腺体小巧敏感，当被两根手指同时捉住的时候门矢士终于发出一声尖锐的哭泣，高潮的精液溅在他发红的胸口和平滑的腹部，有些流进了圆而小的肚脐。  
海東是从背后位进入的，插進來的時候士壹直在哭，穴口被強行撐開，流了血，紅色的幾根血絲小蛇壹樣的爬在士的兩腿之間，內裏被搗開的感覺又痛又爽，他為忍耐交錯的快感而用指節抵住牙齒，流出來的唾液把他的手指和嘴唇弄得亮晶晶的。士過分緊張的穴腔吸得海東有些刺痛，他不耐煩的用拇指撥開士已經受了傷的後穴，原本淡粉色的軟肉變得更加紅腫不堪。  
「放松些，妳夾得我都覺得疼了。」海東拍了拍士的大腿右側。受到刺激的士不自覺的吸得更緊，海东发出一声不耐烦的咂舌音，也许在其他时候他极有耐心，像一条按兵不动的毒蛇，但在这种方面他从来不是一个贴心的人，又或者只是对现在的门矢士而已。  
海东大树因性器的疼痛而更加心烦意乱，他拽着士暗橘色的头发强迫他把头转过来一些，趴下身说，放松点，就像以前一样。海东另一只手依旧掐在腰上，门矢士长得不结实，海东觉得他一切的肉体能力都拜腰带所赐，未变身的时候门矢士不过是个长着一身薄薄软肉的普通年轻人罢了。有力的指尖陷进肉里，士不喜欢出门和晒太阳，偏白的皮肤上留下的红痕非常明显。  
「啊……嗯呜……啊！」阴茎碾过敏感点的士发出近似委屈的啜泣，他试图把脸埋在枕头里，但那是不被海东允许的，被顶撞的快要失去平衡的身体也做不到那种事。当海东的性器拔出去又狠狠地插进来的时候门矢士想，要是就这样做下去，海东的精液射进来的话，他会不会因此怀孕。  
最后他出声叫了海东的名字。  
3.  
无休止的做爱不知道持续了多久，海东大树尽管长得像棵营养不良的树，细胳膊细腿的，但依然具备门矢士所没有的肉体能力，他可以轻松推到图书馆的书架试图谋杀，可以一拳打得对方胃部痉挛，还可以把坐在他身上的士操得稳不住身体，不止一次。  
门矢士在第三次不应期内高潮后就晕了过去，他闭上眼睛之前模模糊糊看到海东脖子上那根银光闪闪的项链和下巴上流下的一滴泪。又听见他说：  
「我明天在下面等你。」  
4.  
门矢士醒过来的时候没见到海东大树的踪影，他坐起身来除了感觉到如同手脚灌了铅一样过量的疲倦之外，并无任何其他不适，就连应有的腰酸骨痛和后方的失禁感都没有。衣服好好的穿在身上，干净整洁，没有一条褶皱。好像与海东纵欲过度的一晚全都是梦一样。  
年轻人抬头看看天花板，天花板的墙皮上有一道裂缝，周围被水泡开了，泛着蛛网一样的黄色花纹。门矢士明白了这里是海东的房间，两周前他说过，自己的房间漏水，夜里会有水滴落在他的眉心，叫他误以为是自己的脑袋开了花，流出来了血。  
海东的房间还是先前的样子，空荡荡的，只摆着一张床和一把椅子，挂着一副厚重的靛蓝色窗帘，墙上挂满了相框，里面嵌着白色的蝴蝶标本。门矢士把最中间的一幅拿下来端详，这只蝴蝶长得诡异，奶白色的翅膀宽大轻薄，上面爬着血管一样的黑色花纹，工艺也和其他标本略有不同，看得人心里直发毛。  
士赶紧把它放了回去。  
5.  
海东大树的睡眠质量很差，时常会做梦，他的梦境并不多，总是来来回回的那么几个———素不相识的男人闯进他的家。本应用来切开鱼肉的刀刃切开了人肉。喷在电视机与百合花上的血浆。又或者是年幼的自己在给杀人犯舔舐沾满泥浆的皮鞋。  
医生为他开过不少安眠的药，但每一种都收效甚微，届时海东便想，如果他的睡眠永远都要与无尽的噩梦相随，那他宁可自己不再陷入沉睡。  
或者他有一天能够找到真正的安眠药的话。  
6.  
废柴摄影师下楼后看到海东坐在沙发上，手里捏着一张纸条，士叫他的名字，但他却像雕塑一样一动不动，毫无反应。士向他走去，嘴里质问道，你是不是死了？为什么不说话？  
门矢士走到海东大树面前便陷入了沉默，海东的另一只手里握着他的枪，银灰色的终骑启动器，Diend的卡片丢在手边，上面沾着黏糊糊的粘液。海东整个人窝坐在沙发里，浑身是血，头颅被削去半个，红白相间的脑浆喷了一墙，他原先松软的黑发也混在里面，一片狼藉。  
尸体右手捏着的那张纸幽幽的飘到士的脚边，上面用宝蓝色的水笔写着「我找到了安眠药。」  
海东大树是自己吞枪死的。激光子弹射进他的喉咙，带走了他命，还有半颗头。  
7.  
海东大树临死前想到的是他开车的时候撞死的一只麻雀。茶色的羽毛合着血和内脏黏在车窗玻璃上。   
8.  
接下来的日子门矢士过得精神恍惚，他没有去管海东大树脑浆迸裂的尸体，放任他在那里安眠，海东的尸体接连几个月都没有散发出异味，反而是一股淡淡的甜味，士向他残破的脖颈内张望，里面竟有些蓝色的小花自喉管生出，清香四溢。士捻起一片花瓣放进嘴里，细若蚊鸣的自语道，好累，好想洗个澡。  
9.  
十二年未动的浴室里重新传来哗哗地水声，门矢士穿着衣服躺进浴缸，看着水柱冲刷他的脚腕，发黄的旧浴缸被水蓄满，士伸手将水龙头关好，在自己爱不释手的品红色拍立得相机上落下一个吻，接着将头浸入水中。  
10.  
「下面插播一条紧急新闻。」  
「警方于2010年八月二十五日在郊外一废弃出租屋内发现男性死者两名，据调查结果显示两人均为自杀。死者门矢氏身高180cm，十九岁，死因为浴缸中溺水，另一位则因吞枪导致面目全非，其具体身份仍在陆续调查中。」


End file.
